1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a safe disposable syringe.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional disposable syringe comprises a hollow barrel, and a needle detachably attached to the hollow barrel. The needle needs to be separated from the hollow barrel to dispose of the disposable syringe. However, the needle projecting outward from the hollow barrel tends to puncture the operator during the disposal process. The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantage of the conventional disposable syringe.